Harry potter and the Order of the shadows
by Drxonj13
Summary: Yugi Motou has been asked by an old friend of his grandpa to teach at his school. but their is more to this old man nad his request than meets the eye. Rated m for possible gorish sences and mature content
1. Chapter 1

It would seem Dumbledore had the same problem that he seemed to have ever summer. Hogwarts was in need of another teacher. However this time he had 2 spots to fill. The year previously his choice for defense against the dark arts teacher turned out to be an imposter and after Mad-eye was freed Dumbledore could not convince him to try again. But it also seemed he lost Professor Binns, the ghost that taught the History of Magic. One day the ghost just never showed up for class and no one could find the professor in the entire castle. With the disappearance of Binns that meant Dumbledore needed to find a replacement for History of magic. He decided to check and see an old friend and try to see if Solomon Mutou would help him fill the History of magic position.

Dumbledore had arrived in Domino City and was making his way to the home of his dear friend. He arrived at the Kame Game shop and opened the door. Solomon was sweeping in front of the counter with his back to the door.

"Good after noon," Solomon said without turning around, "Welcome to the Kame Game Shop how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had time to humor and old friend Solomon?" Dumbledore asked. Solomon turned around with a smile on his face hearing the voice of his old friend.

"Albus," Solomon chuckled, "so good to see you my dear old friend. How is the teaching life?"

"Very well Solomon. Might we retire to the siting room?"

"Good idea I will put on some tea."

Dumbledore walked behind Solomon and sat down in the living room, as Solomon went into the small kitchen.

"Tell me how is your grandson?"

"He is quite well actually. He just finished a big tournament hosted by Kaiba Corp. It was called Battle City 2. He ended up facing one of his friends to claim victory."

"I see. Tell me does he still have the Millennium item you found so long ago?"

"Yes. He actually solved it a few years back. And ever since then his life has never been the same."

"well that is the life of one who possesses such a mysterious magical Artifact."

Solomon returned into the iving room with the tea tray in hand and set out a cup for him and Albus. He took his cup and sat down in the arm chair beside the couch.

"So albus I tak it you want to take a position at Hogwarts Again?"

"Actually I was wondering if your grandson would fill that position."

Solomon was drinking some of his tea when Dumbledore said this an nearly choked on the tea that was currently going down his throat.

"Why do you want Yugi to teach?"

"Solomon, we both know that the holders of a millennium item when given full possession of the item gains emence knowledge after the years have gone on. How long has Yugi had the puzzle?"

"He solved it his freshman year and is a senior now so he has had it for almost three years."

"That is more than enough time to have learned so much about the magical properties belonging to said item. Legend tells that the owner of the puzzle gain incredible knowledge of magic after solving it. I have heard the rumors of the strange goings on around your grandson. I am not ignorant of these rumors and tall tales. I am still trying to sort some of the problems out from the orichalcos incident at my school."

"I see. Well he will be home from being with his friends in an hour or so you are welcome to stay until then."

"Thank you Solomon I appreciate your Hospitality. So how are Arthur and his granddaughter Rebecca?

Yugi was walking down the street with his friends Joey, Tristan and Tea. They had spent the day at Duke's game shop trying out the new dungeon dice monsters arena that he had put in that was going to be used for a tournament that he would be hosting later that week. Tristian and Joey divided from the group and started to head home. Joey was on his way to visit his sister and Tristan said he would go with joey to make sure he didn't get lost. Tea and Yugi said good bye for then and asked joey to tell his sister Hello for them. Yugi decided to be the gentleman and walk Tea home.

"Thanks for walking me home Yugi." Tea said

"It is no problem Tea." Yugi replied, a smile on his face, "after all in Domino one can never be to careful."

Tea chuckled. She knew that Yugi was only teasing, but she couldn't help remember the few times someone had tried to get to Yugi through his friends. She looked down at the Millennium puzzle Hanging around his neck on the old silver colored chain he started wearing it on before the whole Marik incident began and the battle for the Egyptian god cards.

"you okay Tea?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, sorry or spacing out like that," Tea replied, "just thinking about all the time we have missed to just hang out like regular people."

"I know what you mean," Yugi replied, "Well at least we had today and it wasn't so bad. We all had a good time at Duke's place. Besides the last tournament wasn't so bad, no mad man trying to take over or destroy the world. So I call that a win in my book."

"True," Yugi had Tea on that one. In Battle city two nothing had went wrong. Other than having to deal with Weevil and Rex's usual antics, nothing weird, supernatural or life threating happened. No one had come after Yugi, Kaiba, or Joey. Everything had been rather calm for the past few weeks. Unfortunately this did not put Tea at ease, "I just feel that something is still going to happen. It has been to quiet lately."

"I know what you mean Tea, and so does Yami. But can't we enjoy what peace we are having now. No one is coming after my puzzle or trying to hurt you and the others to try and get to me. Can't we just relax for a few weeks and just enjoy what time we have together without something happening?"

Tea smiled. Yugi had always been an optimistic person and after all this time of facing evil lunatics and malevolent ancient spirits, it was good to enjoy what peace and quiet they had now. They had arrived at Tea's place and yugi walked her to the door.

"You're right Yugi we need to enjoy what time we have. For all we know a new threat could arise tomarrow," tea giggled.

"don't say things like that," Yugi chuckled, "they just might and I don't want that to happen!"

"Good night Yugi." Tea waved as she entered her house.

"Night Tea, see you tomorrow at the shop, just me and you?"

"It's a date," Tea winked.

Yugi smiled and ran all the way back home. Ever since the Orichalcos incident and the Fiasco of the Kaiba Corp. Grand Championship he and Tea had never had any real alone time. His joy eventually made it over the mind link to Yami.

"You seem very happy Yugi. You seem to be relishing the fact it will just be you and Tea tomorrow."

"Well with all that has been going on in the past year I am not surprised tha I am happy. When was the last time we just got together with our friends and just had a good time with no one coming after us or any of our friends and that includes Kaiba!"

"you're right better pay attention yugi we are almost home!"

Yugi slowed down his run and opened the door to the shop, "Grandpa I'm home!"

"in the living room Yugi we have company!" came Grandpa Motou's voice from around the corner.

"oh who is it. Yugi said entering the living room seeing an older gentleman that appeared to be oldee had r than Grandpa in a long Blue robe. The man had bright blue eyes behind his half-moon spectacles, long flowing white hair and a similar colored beard. The man had a sense of wisdom about him that even Yami had to admit showed quite a lot for this man's age.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, I am an old friend of your grandfather's. he has spoken quite highly of you whiel you have been gone. I would like to as you a few questions Mr. Motou."

"mice to meet you. And please just call me Yugi." Yugi sat down in the arm chair that his grandfather had been sitting in when Yugi Walked in. Grandpa had gotten up and went back in to the kitchen to make some more tea and to allow Dumbledore and Yugi some time alone to try and get a feel for each other. Knowing the spirit of the puzzle and Yugi they would decide together to trust Dumbledore. Sure the oldman had his flaws but Solomon knew that he could trust Dumbledore with his life.

"so what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I am here to offer you a position to teach at my school. You will have ot move to Britain to teach however."

"Why Britain?"

"It is where you will catch the train from to go to teach. My history teacher has left his post and I need a new set of blood in the school to liven it up. I believe you are the one who can do that."

Dumbledore had not been addressing Yugi directly. Yugi could feel Dumbledore's eyes looking past all of the charade yugi kept up around unfamiliar company about the puzzle.

"I will cut to the point," yugi said bluntly allowing Yami to take over, "how much do you know about me and the millennium puzzle."

"I know quite a lot about it actually. I know that it is a magical artifact of great power and that it only can be solved by one who is destined to bring an end to dark forces that threaten the world. You have already done that twice before. And I am afraid that I must ask your help to end another."

"what do you mean?" Yami asked.

"as you could probably tell I am no normal human. I am in fact a wizard," Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at his tea cup. With a t flick of his wrist it turned into a mouse and back again. Yami felt the magical flux from this act without any effort, "as you can see I hold a different kind of magic than you are used to dealing with. Am I right Pharoah?"

"you knew?" Yami asked.

"as I said I am familiar with the legends and rumors surrounding the millennium puzzle." Dumbledore replied a small sly smile on his face, "again I ask for your help. There is an evil that threatens both of our worlds. His name is lord Voldemort. He is currently in hiding. But his biggest threat needs to be protected. A boy by the name of Harry potter is the only one who can end the threat of lord Voldemort. However my world does not believe him or me when we say he has returned. 15 years ago Voldemort tried to kill Harry as an infant. The curse that Voldemort used rebounded and destroyed his body. However he survived. My world's legislation and community became complacent and lowered their defenses. However last June he returned and it cost the life of an innocent. Harry made it back to us in one piece but told all that Voldemort had returned. However our leader, the minister of magic of Britain by the name of Cornelius Fudge did not believe him or me. I told him that it was only a matter of time before he returned. They have turned the public against the only hope they have and have made me out to be an old man losing his mind. Just recently I have had to defend harry at an attempt to send him away to a very dark place that costs many people their minds. I want you to come to my school and teach the students about the history of your kind of magic, ancient magic. You do not have to go into details. However you will have to get some supplies that are common in my world. I will guide you on that part of our journey. I suggest you make arrangements and make sure you have all you need befoe we go if you wish to join me."

"so what you are saying is,"yami had given control back over to yugi, "you want me and the pharaoh to help protect a boy how we barely surpass in age, and teach others about the ancient Egyptian form of magic form over 5000 years ago?"

"to put it bluntly yes. Harry is in need of allies Mr. Motou, and I believe that you could possibly become his strongest."

"Let me talk it over a few minutes with Yami and we will inform you of our decision."

"very well Mr. Motou. If you do not want to go you are free to and I will make other arrangements."

Yugi got up and walked up to his room. It was the only place out of ear shot from the living room to where he could talk to Yami in private.

"should we trust him?" was Yugi's first question to the ancient Pharaoh. Yami had phased out and was sitting on the bed.

"His heart is kind but I sense that he has a hidden agenda that he keeps close to his heart and I cannot see it. However his is honest about wanting to protect this Harry Potter."

"but I am barely eighteen Pharaoh, that is what I see as wrong. I have no superior knowledge when it comes to things like history. I suck at history at school! You know that!"

"true but we are talking about my history, The history of the magic of Egypt."

"which you barely know yourself!"

"we can use the millennium necklace for the general overview."

"but we can barely control that item as it is. It will only give us flashes at best. You remember how it reacted during the battle during the first battle city with kaiba! It showed us flashes right in the middle of the duel with no rhyme or eason for them! I figured you would be the one defending my position not wanting to try and go for it!"

"I know Yugi but I feel that this is another step in our destiny. Maybe we were meant to help this boy harry potter in his destiny."

"I don't know pharaoh it feels like we are taking a step backward. Maybe we should talk to Grandpa and see what he thinks."

"it is your decision yugi." Were Yami's last words before he faded back to the puzzle. Yugi left his room and went to talk with his grandpa.

"Grandpa can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure my boy." Solomon replied getting up from the couch. He had sat back down with Dumbledore after yugi had left and chatted about what would happen while Yugi was away, "what is it?"

"I am thinking about what Dumbledore said grandpa and I just don't know what to do. Yami wants to go but I feel that this is not our fight."

"I am afraid Yugi that it is."

"what do you mean grandpa?"

"Back when your mother was a few years younger than you she had a pen pal. Her name was Lily Evans. They had met while your mother was an exchange student in England. At the time they had no idea that Lily or your mother had magical potential. You mother decided she wanted to join lily at school when she found out about lily receiving a letter from a magical school. You mother told lily she had received a similar letter, which she did. That is when I met Dumbledore. He told me about his school and offered to allow a chance to move to London. However your mother decided otherwise. She had met a nice young man, your father after she had returned from school in England. She said Thank you for the ofer and continued to chat with Lily. At the time Dumbledore had made arrangements for you mother to learn to control her power, which went well. All the while she kept in contact with Lily. Years passed and they still remained in contact until that fateful night 15 years ago on Halloween. You moter and Father were makngi aragnements for you all to go and see lily and her family that is when Dumbledore came and told us of lily and James', Lily's husbands, death. He told us their child had survived and you mother offered to take the boy in. Unfortunately Dumbledore could not give your mother her request as by their law harry had to go to his only living relatives at the time, Lily's sister and her family. But she made a deal with Dumbledore. that if her son had any magic potential that she would make sure that he would help protect harry. However you showed no magical potential at the time when it is normal for all magical users to show. Now I know that she is not here right now and this is your choice. Dumbledore cannot hold your mother to her agreement but I know that in your heart you will do the right thing. When I gave you the puzzle almost ten years ago I had hoped that you would solve it and gain the potential you needed. It took you eight years to solve it and by then it was too late for you. Now the choice is yours to either help the boy you never met or keep the promise that your mother made to protect the child of her friend."

"Alright grandpa I wil do it." Was all yugi said before returning to the living room, "Alright professor I will go with you, however I have a few things I want to bring out in to the open and I do not want any objections."

"of course."

"first, I do have a personal life. So if something important comes up and I need ot leave I want to be sure that I can."

"that is easy to be arranged."

"second. I do not share your worlds fashion sense. I want to wear my signature outfit while I am there and I do not want to be hassled."

"agreed. You are free to wear whatever you wish as long as it is professional. "

Good. Next, whatever teaching methods I use, I do not want them to be brought into question by you."

"of course. Every one of my teacher has their own methods, Just as long as the students learn."

"good. And finally, I have no ill will against the students, however should one cross my line of tolerance I do not want you to interfere in the consequeces."

"as long as none of the students are seriously hurt, that is your prerogative."

"good, now if you excuse me I have arrangements to make."

"very well mr. Motou. I leave you to pack you things and make the arrangements to be taken care of. I will be waiting outside for you to meet me."

"thank you," and yugi wnet back upstairs to collect his things.

"let's see, duel disk, cards, my cloths, millennium necklace, is there anything I am missing Yami?"

"Not that I can see, just don't forget to let Tea and the others know."

"oh crap I fogot to call Tea!" he ran to the top of the stairs, "grandpa where is the phone?"

"down her yugi I had to use it earlier to place an order."

"thanks grandpa," he went down stairs and collected the phone. He frantically dialed Tea's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Tea, hey it's me."

"Yugi, what is wrong? You sound a bit winded."

"yeas sorry ran down the stairs to get the phone, look I am sorry but I won't be able to meet you tomorrow for our date."

"oh that's cool rain check for the day after?"

"well that is the thing you might have to hold that rain check for a while. I am leaving to go to Britain tonight."

"Britain? Why Britain?"

"I was offered a position by an old friend of Grandpa's and I need to go to Britain to work. "

"but you are barely out of high school."

"I know but I had to go. Listen I can't explain it over the line right now. It is not that I am lying to you but I just can't explain. It is complicated, as in pharaoh complicated"

"it is okay. Yugi I have never known you to lie about anything. I understand. You have a personal matter to deal with and you need to go. I will tell the others. Dn't worry about it. You and the pharaoh will be fine. Nogo do what you normally do."

"you're not upset?"

"I am a little but I felt that it was only a matter of time before something like this happened."

"Okay thanks Tea."

"Sure Yugi, just be careful, okay."

"I will Tea; I will send you a letter sometime next week."

"Okay Yugi have a safe trip."

"I will Tea, thanks for understanding.

"You're welcome Yugi, good night."

"Good night Tea," with that taken care of Yugi hung up the phone. A small tear came to his eye thinking that he may never see Tea again. He had been lost once to her and he could not help but think it might happen again. Even though she had sounded okay over the phone he could tell she was upset.

"it will be okay Yugi you will see her again."

"I know pharaoh. It is just I usally have my friends to back us up when we dosomething like this. And even then we have no idea how long this will last. It could be a year or more before we can return o our normal lives."

"Yugi, our lies are anything but normal."

Yugi slightly blushed, "you know what I mean!"

Yami chuckled as Yugi finished collecting his things. He had put them all in a suit case and brought it down stairs to see his grandpa waiting there at the bottom of the steps waiting for him.

"good luck Yugi, and send an old man a letter every once in a while."

"I will grandpa."

"be careful yugi, Listen to Dumbledore and you will not go wrong."

"I will try grandpa, I will see you soon."

Yugi walked outside and Dumbledore was looking at the stars in the sky. Being in the city usually ment that their would be few stars our but to night was clear and a lot of them were out compared to normal.

"are you ready to go Mr. Motou?"

"I am."

"then tak a hold of my arm and we will be on our way," Dumbledore held out his left arm and yugi grabbed it. With afaint pop they disappeared off the streets of Domino and to the beginning of Yugi's next great Adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore and Yugi arrived outside of a pub in England. Yugi looked around and noticed no one around noticed the Pub. He looked up and say that the sign said the Leaky Cauldron.

"This way Mr. Motou," Dumbledore motioned to the door, "for now we will get the supplies you will need and then I will take you to your lodging."

"Alright," was all Yugi said. He followed Dumbledore into the small pub. A toothless man sat behind the bar.

"Good morning Dumbledore, you're here early."

"Good morning tom. By chance could I barrow a piece of parchment?"

"Of course," the man lowered below the bar for a moment and came back up with a piece of parchment, an ink bottle and a Quill. Dumbledore took the quill and parchment and wrote a small note, "Mr. Motou if you would come here please."

"What do you need"

"I am going to put this note on your suitcase and send it to our final destination so that you do not have to carry it around with us as we continue on our journey."

"Alright but I need to get something out of my Suitcase first," Yugi said. He opened his suitcase and pulled out his duel disk and strapped it to his left arm before checking to make sure his deck was in its proper place. After the orichalcos incident Yugi had made the deck alone. Yami had no objection and let Yugi be as he had made the deck a few nights before.

"That is an interesting device," Dumbledore stated, "what exactly is it?"

"It's called a duel disk. It is a personal possession of mine and I do not like to be far from it. I have what I need. You may send my Suitcase where it needs to go," unbeknownst to Dumbledore, Yugi had also grabbed the necklace out of its hiding place. He used the excuse to get his duel disk out to also retrieve the Millennium necklace. This was another of his possessions that he did not want to far out of his sight. He had left the millennium rod back home with grandpa in a safe place. However when he checked on the items when had started packing the millennium ring had mysteriously disappeared. He figured that the spirit of the ring had found its way back to Bakura and that would mean that it would not be too long before Yugi and Yami would have to deal with the spirit of the ring again. Dumbledore attached the note to the Suitcase and with a flick of his wrist the suitcase disappeared.

"Well now that that is taken care of let us go get your wand and other supplies."

"Sir why would I need a wand?"

"So that it can seem as if you can use magic and I am sure that with a bit of help you will be able to."

"Alright."

"We will go to Ollivander. I sent a message to him when you left to pack. He should be expecting us."

They went to a back alley way. A brick wall was in front of them. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped a few of the bricks. Soon the bricks started to move. Within a minute an archway had opened up leading to a street with lots of shops on either side.

"Welcome Mr. Motou to Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore.

Yugi looked around at all of the different shops. There were a lot of people about all in robes.

"Excuse me Professor but why are they all wearing robes?" Yugi asked, he had chosen to wear his signature outfit of his domino High school Jacket opened at the front to reveal his black no sleeve shirt, black choker like collar that he wore all the time, his blue Leather pants, and his millennium puzzle.

"It is our way," Dumbledore explained, "this way we will go to Ollivander's first to get your wand."

"But sir I have no money."

"I will handle that part of our Journey Mr. Motou. You do not hold a job as long as I have and not have a little pocket money."

They walked into a store and an older gentleman came out of the back.

"Albus, to what do I owe this pleasure, don't tell me that after all these years you have broken your wand?"

"No Ollivander, I have not I have a new friend with me and he needs a wand."

Yugi Walked over to Mr. Ollivander. Mr. Ollivander eyed him a bit before walking over to him with his measuring tape.

"May I see your wand arm please?"

"You mean the hand I am dominant with, sure." Yugi stuck out his right hand and Ollivander set to work. He took the measurements and soon left and came back with a few small rectangular boxes he sat most down on the counter and returned back to Yugi with one.

"Holly and Dragon heart string, Strong, and unyielding 11 ¾ inches," he said as he pulled it out of the box, Give a wave."

Yugi took the wand in his hand and was about to wave it when Ollivander snatched it away.

"No, not quite right," he put the wand back it the box and moved to the other side of the counter and grabbed another box, "try this, Yew and unicorn hair, 10 ½ inches, supple, good for charms work."

Yugi took the wand only to again have it snatched from his hand by Ollivander. They went through all the boxes on the counter in a matter of about 20 minutes. And still Yugi did not have his wand. Then Ollivander started to think.

"I wonder, it is possible but I wonder," and he went to the back of his store out of sight. Yugi sat down on a chair nearby; Dumbledore had also taken a seat over by the door and was looking unbothered and quite amused. Ollivander soon returned after five minutes.

"Here it is," he pulled out a golden colored box. The gold was a similar color to the millennium Puzzle. On the box was the eye of Horus. Yugi gulped at the sight. Yami had also sensed Yugi's unpleasant feelings over the link and decided to take a look. He phased out of Yugi and say the box. This got him thinking. He stayed and watched what would happen.

"This wand was made by a college of mine before he retired many years ago. When he gave me this wand he told me to hold it for the Pharaoh with no name. He then proceeded to tell me of a Legend in Egypt of a Pharaoh whose name had been erased from history to prevent a tragedy that threatened to destroy the world. He was a wand make in Egypt who I have known for many years. This was the last wand he made. And the interesting part to the tale is he does not even remember making this wand. All he told me was to make sure that it was given to the one of two minds. Maybe this wand belongs to you. Lotus and Griffin feather," He pulled the wand out of the box and gave it to Yugi. As soon as Yugi grasped the wand tight he felt a warm sensation travel up his arm.

"Curious, very Curious," Ollivander said as he walked over to the counter to clean up the other boxes.

"I'm sorry but what is curious?" Yugi asked.

"My friend told me that this wand would be the one to usher in a new era when it was given to its owner. When he told me this his eyes were unfocused as if he were in some sort of a trance. He did not say why he knew this only that we would see many great things from its owner."

"Sorry but there is nothing 'great' about me," Yugi lied, Inside Atem was alos thinking. How would a simple wand make know of the legend of the nameless pharaoh. There was more going on than Ollivander was saying but he decided to let this hodl for a while till he had the remaining parts of the puzzle at hand.

"So Ollivander how much is it for the wand?"

"Nothing Dumbledore, it is on the house. I believe that we can expect many great things this year Dumbledore, Many great things," Ollivander Said. He bowed to Yugi and Dumbledore and went back to his office in the back. Yugi felt rather uncomfortable around this wizard and left quite quickly. Dumbledore followed not bothering to bring up Yugi's discomfort. They walked a ways and stopped at a store that Yugi stood infront of.

"Eyelop's Owl Emporium," Yugi said as he read the sign, "what do you use owls for?"

"we use them to deliver our mail," Dumbledore replied smiling, "it would probably be a good idea to purchase an owl for you for now."

They walked inside and perused the owls on display. Yugi soon found a Barn owl that he liked. He went over to the clerk and asked about it.

"She has been here for about 2 years. No one has wanted her. She seems to be waiting for someone almost. She won't go to anyone who wants to purchase her. Maybe you will have better luck." The clerk gave Yugi a glove that went up about 3 inches from his elbow. Yugi went back to the barn owl and raised his arm. The owl hooted and flew over to his arm. He petted her and brought her over to the clerk where Dumbledore was already paying for the storm grey barn owl in Yugi's possession.

They left the shop and proceeded back the way they came. It was time for the day to end and Yugi to get some rest.

"We will be leaving for your lodging," Dumbledore said. He pulled out a small piece of parchment from his pocket and gave it to Yugi, "remember this address."

Yugi took the paper and it said:

The Location of the Order of the Phoenix is Number twelve Grimmauld Place, London.

"Where exactly is Grimmauld Place?"

"it is a hidden location Mr. Motou. It is the location in which you will stay at for the next few days till the First of September when you will Leave for Hogwarts and your new position. Now please take my arm we are leaving for that address."

Yugi took Dumbledore's arm and they vanished. They arrived at a small park outside of a row of houses. Yugi was looking at the row and noticed something was off. Houses 9-11 where there but the numbering abruptly jumped to 13. Dumbledore started walking toward the houses. Yugi began to follow. As they got withing 30 feet from the houses Number twelve just appeared from out of nowhere between numbers 11 and 13. Dumbledore walked up the small porch steps and entered the house.

"Well Mr. Motou, your lodging awaits."

Yugi followe Dumbledore inside unaware that he had just been dragged into one of the most dangerous times of his life and things would only get more dangerous as time went on.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had been at Grimmauld place for about a week. His hearing had not been kept out of the public eye after it. He had been cleared of all charges but something still felt off. The minister was trying all he could to smear Harry's name and make him out as some attention seeking kid and Dumbledore out as some senile old man who was only getting worse. Before too long he would be returning to Hogwarts and maybe things wouldn't be so bad. He would just keep his head down and try not to cause any trouble but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was going to be different this year just like all the others and trouble would come find him one way or another. Harry got up from his bunk that he had been resting on and went down stairs to try and find something to do. The occupants of Grimmauld place had finished with their cleaning for the day and the day was winding down. The order was having another meeting and this time Dumbledore had brought someone that had seemed Familiar to Harry but he could not place where he had seen the young man before. As he lay on his bunk his mind drifted to what had happened the last few days. As he was barely conscious Ron came into his room.

"Harry, Mom sent me to find you, the meeting is over, it is time for dinner."

"Thanks Ron I will be down in a minute," Harry replied.

Ron left leaving Harry alone again with his thoughts. He got off of the bunk and stretched a bit to loosen up. He walked out of his room, down the stairs and through the hall with Mrs. Black's Portrait to the kitchen. He opened the door to find the tricolor haired young man sitting at the table in conversation with Mr. Weasley. The young man had a strange device on his arm that Mr. Weasley was investigating. In the front slot of the device was a stack of something. As Harry sat down in his chair, Hermione and Ginny walked into the room with Tonks. Hermione say the stranger next to Mr. Weasley and inhailed sharply.

"your Yugi Motou!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Asked Ron. He was sitting a few seats down the table from his father and the stranger.

"yeah Hermione, what are you talking about," said Ginny.

"He is Yugi Motou, the strongest Duelist in the world!"

"Come off it, he olny got his wand today Hermione," Ron said.

"Not wizard Duel Ron," she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a stack of cards, "in the muggle world there is a game called Duel monsters, when someone plays the game it is called a duel."

At this point Yugi had noticed the conversation further down the table with the 4 younger people, "Excuse me Arthur I think I have something to take care of."

"of course Mr. Motou, but you must tell me more of this Duel Disk Later."

"I will," Yugi replied Smiling and got up. He walked over to Hermione, "so you area duelist?"

"I was. After I joined Hogwarts I haven't had a person to duel against in my free time when I am not studying."

"well how about a small table top game here and now. I could go for a game."

"We wil have no games at the table," Said Mrs. Weasley from the other end of the kitchen as she waved her wand. Bowls and spoons landed on the table and a pot floated along the table while a ladle served the soup. All in attendance that was currently not sitting took their seats. There was Tonks who sat on the opposite side of the table with Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Sirius and Harry. On the side by the door leading to the hall was Ron, Ginny, Yugi, Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Hemione.

They all dug into their soup and general Conversation started up.

"So are you coming to Hogwarts?" Asked Ron to Yugi.

"Actually I am, but not as a student, I will be a teacher, more specifically the professor of History of magic."

"But you are only 18!" proclaimed Hermione.

"I know but I do have a bit off historical Knowledge when it comes to magic. And let's leave it at that."

"Why are you going to be a professor?" asked Harry. He had finally remembered who Yugi was when Hermione had said something, back home Dudley had a poster of Yugi and some other person in a sleeveless white trench both having the device on Yugi's left arm.

"Dumbledore came to Japan and found me and asked. It seems that you other history professor had Vanished and no one could find him, I believe Binns was his name."

"He was a ghost," Said Mr. Weasley, "Dumbledore said something about trying to find him but with no luck at all at the last meeting. Said he was going to find a replacement."

"Well that would be me," chuckled Yugi, "Dumbledore is friends with my grandpa and they sort of tag teamed me and I decided to do it after listening to them."

"so what are your plans for the students?" asked Hermione.

"Well I will be teaching you about the History of Egypt and its magic," Yugi replied, hearing a soft chuckle from Yami in his mind.

"Egypt? But we are barely past the middle ages," said Hermione, "why are we going all the way back to Egypt?"

"Because I have the best knowledge of it and that is my plan, you will all see that it will be worth your while," Yugi said, both he and Yami chuckled at this, he was glad at least one of the people he had met today had a deck because they would be necessary for the coming year. He had plenty of card stores and structure decks that he had yet to open compliments of Pegasus and Kaiba wanting to try and butter Yugi up to participate in some of their tournaments. But this was different. He felt that the decks he had were going to find decent homes before the end of the school year. Only his fifth year and above students were going to learn the deeper parts of the history and that not all was as it seemed.

Dinner ended quite soon and it was time for the others to head to bed. Yugi was given his own room and Tonks left to go to guard duty as she called it and left. As Yugi entered his room he locked the door.

"Kay Yami we are alone."

Yami phasedout of the puzzle and sat on the bed as Yugi got his deck out to look over. Mr. Weasley was going to be at work and Yugi had asked Mrs. Weasley if he could keep Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the Twins occupied. She agreed reluctantly and decided they could use a bit of time to relax for a while. Yugi had asked Dumbledore to go to his home and get a large duffle bag that he kept all his cards in. he had returned later with it and Yugi had taken it up to his room afterward.

"what are you planning Yugi?"

"I think it is time that the wizarding world got the taste for Duel monsters. It is based in magical lore so why not show some of our 'students' what it is like. I already checked my disk and for some it actually works in this environment. From what I understand from Dumbledore it shouldn't"

"Maybe because it has absorbed some magical energy itself. You ever notice we never have to replace any batteries or charge it after we have used it for so long."

"I have and I came to that conclusion too. With my card stores I want to help the others here to make decks for themselves. It will be very entertaining."

"so you are going to allow those 6 get their hads on any card they want to use? What about the god cards!?"

"don't worry, they are right here," yugi pulled out the three God cards from his belt, "when I made our new deck I made it so we could enterchange the god cards with a few of our other cards but it could be fine without them if necessary."

"alright I don't want anything to happen to them. did you sense anything strange coming off of the dark haired boy?"

"I did, something does not seem right with his magical energy, something is off with it. I wish we had the Key so we could find out if it is soul based."

"that is not why we came here Yugi," Yami replied sternly, "we have aduty to protect the students. Dumbledore sadi we would be teaching only Hogwarts momentarily. He foresees something on the horizon I just don't know what it is."

"I sense it too Yami," Yugi said, slightly worried, "but we all have our part to play in this, me and you."

"True, well good night Yugi," Yami said and he faded back into the Puzzle.

"Night Yami," Yugi replied. He put his deck away and changed into his pajamas. He climbed into the small bed and went to sleep hoping that tomorrow would be a good day for a few friendly duels

Morning came early. Harry sat up in his bunk and put on his glasses. He looked around to see that Ron was already gone. Harry got up and changed into his clothes. He left the room and went to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast. He passed Kreacher along the way who was muttering his usual insults but he muttered something that caught Harry off guard.

"meddling pharaoh how dare he step into the noble house of black with his filth, oh if my mistress could see what has become of her house."

Harry kept walking along and tip-toed past Mrs. Black's Portrait and entered the kitchen. The only ones there were Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione and Yugi. A plate was situated on the counter and he walked over to it and picked it up. It had some bacon, a large mound of eggs and about 4 pieces of buttered toast that Mrs. Weasley had prepared. Yugi Noticed Harry's entry and smiled at him.

"Morning Harry, Mrs. Welasley set that out for you when you woke up. She had to leave to run a small errand but she sould be back soon," Yugi said.

"thanks," Harry said. He sat down and ate his breakfast.

"when you are down I want to show you all something," Yugi said to all of them, "I will be right back," and he left the room.

Harry continued with his breakfast and Yugi soon returned with a duffle bag on his shoulder. He sat it carefully on the table and waited for the others to finish their breakfast.

As they all put their dishes away after cleaning them Yugi opened the bag and started pulling out stacks of cards from the bag.

"these are my personal store of Duel monsters cards. Out of these cards three decks will be made. These decks are of a pre made design. These decks will be very important. Everyone on the first day will get their choice of one of these three decks. They will be how your grade is determined in my class. But for now I will duel Hermione to see how good she is. Are you ready Hermione?"

"Yeah!" said Hermione. She sat down on the opposite side of the table from Yugi and set her deck into place, "I am ready when you are Professor."

"Then let's Begin," Yugi said as he drew his first five cards, "We are going to play by Battle City Rules and we will have 4000 life points apiece."

"DUEL!" they both called out.

"Ladies first Hermione," Yugi said.

"Gladly," Hermione said as she drew her first card, "I play upstart Goblin which gives you 1000 life points and me a new card," she then moved her card to the graveyard and drew her new card, "then me playa acard face down and summon my Silent Swordsmen LV 3, and use the spell card level Up! I sacrifice my Silent swordsman lv3 to summon from my deck Silent swordsman LV5. Thuis new warrior is unaffected by your spell cards but being as it is first turn I end my turn."

"A very good opening move Hermione," said Yugi, "I give up half of my life points dropping them to 2500 to play the spell card Dark magic Curtain; this allows me to summon a Dark Magician from my deck. Then I play my own face down card and end my turn."

"I draw. I lay my spell card Level Up! I sacrifice my LV 5 to summon LV7. With 2800 attack points I have him attack your magician!"

"I activate my face down card, Magic cylinder! It absorbs your attack and sends it right back at you as a direct attack. Meaning that your life points have dropped to 1200."

"Darn I play a face down card and end my turn."

"then it is my turn, for now I put my magician to defense mode and set a monster as well." Yugi said calmly, but inside he was a little nervous, _'the swordsman has a 2800 ATK power but what makes it more dangerous is that it negates all spell cards including her own but if I can get the right cards I can take it out and maybe get a bit ahead.'_

"I draw and have my swordsman attack your magician!"

"good Hermione you have destroyed one of my strongest monsters, "yugi said moving his dark magician card to the graveyard, "But this duel is only just starting my turn, draw, and I play ne card face down and end my turn."

"nothing to play Yugi I expected more from the king of games, I have my swordsman attack your face down monster!"

"and you have triggered my trap card! Go spellbinding circle, this card traps your monster and prevents it from attacking or changing positions."

"Well with my swordsman unmovable, I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"And it is my turn and I play a face down monster again and a face down card and end my turn."

"with my swordsman still unable to move I have no choice but to sacrifice him and summon my Armed dragon Lv 5, then I play my magical mallet card I send any cards I want from my had back to my deck and I shuffle and draw a new card, in this instance I will send both. Then I shuffle and draw two new cards," Hermione said. She replaced her deck on the table and looked at the cards she had in her hand now. She had a plan but it would take time to make it work to its maximum potential, "I play a spell called Level modulation, first you draw two cards," Yugi drew his two cards, "then I summon a monster from my grave with LV in its card name however this turn its effect is negated and cannot declare an attack. So I summon my Silent Swordsman LV5. Then I have my dragon attack your facedown you placed facedown last turn!"

"sorry Hermione but you attacked my Obnoxious Celtic Guard. He cannot be destroyed in battle by monsters with more than 1900 ATK points. Ad with no other monsters to attack this round I can begin my turn. I play monster reborn! I use this card to revive my dark magician! Then I activate my Black luster Ritual! I sacrifice my Celtic Guard and my face down big shield gardna! With 8 stars I call forth the warrior of chaos the Black luster Soldier. Then I activate my spell card destruction with this card we both send our hands to the graveyard and draw the same amount of cards we discarded. So I discard two and draw two. And one of the cards I drew is Watapon so I summon it in Defense mode! Tehn I play my other card Dark magic attack! I can only activate this card when Dark Magician card is in play. With this card I destroy all spell and trap cards on my opponent's side of the field!"

Hermione revealed her two face down cards, the draining shiled and call of the haunted, and put them in the graveyard.

"Now dark magician attack the Armed dragon with dark magic attack! This will destroy your dragon and drop your life points by 100, leaving you with 1100. Then my black luster soldier will attack your swordsman destroying him and dropping your points by 700 leaving you now with only 400. And I end my turn."

Hermione moved the armed dragon card to the grave yard and bit her lower lip. All she had was one monster face down and one card in her hand. She drew her card, "I play a monster face down and one card facedown and end my turn."

"I draw and summon my Breaker the Magical warrior! With his ability he gains a spell counter. His attack goes up to 1900, then I use his second ability I remove the spell counter and destroy your face down card!"

Hermione revealed her face down card to be the book of moon card. She then placed it in her graveyard.

"Now I have breaker attack the face down monster on my right!" Hermione flipped her facedown monster revealing Rallis the Star Bird and moved it to the graveyard, "then my dark magician will attack you last facedown," Hermione flipped her face down mosnster to reveal the maksed dragon and then she smiled.

"when my masked dragon is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I special summon a dragon from my deck with 1500 ATK points or less. And I will summon another masked dragon in defense mode."

"then my soldier will attack the new dragon!"

"and the cycle repeats and this time I will summon my masked dragon Lv3 in defense mode. And with no more monsters able to attack it is my turn and I draw!"

"and I activate my face down trap card lightforce sword, sorry Hermione but I cannot allow you to gain any ground now. Lightforce sword pierces a card in your hand and removes it from play for 4 turns!"

"then I have no choice but to end my turn."

"and I begin my turn and the end of this duel. First I draw and have my breaker attack your armed dragon and dark magician to attack your life points and that will drop you to below 0."

Hermione moved armed dragon to the graveyard and lowered her head, "I lose," then she rose her head back up with a large smile on her face, "that was a fun duel, I don't think I have ever been pushed that hard before but then I was dueling the king of games."

"you did real well Hermione not many people can stand against my dark magician and actually defeat him at least once with unable to revive him for a while, that Silent swordsman is very strong card set but it limits you as well as the opponent. You did real well," Yugi then turned to the others, "well what did you all think of that?"

Ron was the first to speak, "that was incredible but why is this game so important?"

"this game has magical roots Mr. Weasley. And I will teach you some of it."

"But how can a muggle card game have a magical roots?" asked Harry.

"all in good time Mr. Potter, all in good time but for now time to enjoy the rest of your day. I talked Mrs. Weasley into giving you all the day off from all this cleaning. So if you want to know more about the game I am here but for now go and enjoy yourselves. What is your choice?"

Everyone was silent for a few moments. Hary was the first to speak up.

"What are the specifics of this game Professor?"

Yugi smiled at the 15 year old a small mischievous gleam in his eye as he motioned for harry to sit down and began to teach harry and the others who decided to stay about the game of duel Monsters and its modified origin.


End file.
